


Shades of Color

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Angel Mason, Artist Danny Mahealani, Asexual Danny, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Rafael, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Demon Boyd, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medical Kink, Mobster Scott, Model Scott, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Pining, Prostitute Rafael, Rape, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Whipping, warnings tagged in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My offerings for Teen Wolf Men of Color Week.<br/>1. Dannon: Boyd/Danny - Human AU<br/>2. Verson: Boyd/Mason - Angels&Demons AU<br/>3. Raken: Rafael/Ken - Prostitution AU<br/>4. Deyer: Deaton/Geyer - Rape, Medical Kink<br/>5. Scoyd: Scott/Boyd - Prison AU<br/>6. Scanny: Scott/Danny - Artist AU<br/>7. Verson: Boyd/Mason - Alive Boyd AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dannon

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Vernon Boyd/Danny Mahealani  
> Rating: M  
> Tags: Pining, Objectification, Begging, Biting, Fluff, Human AU

“Danny? Danny!”

After a second, Danny remembers that he’s supposed to be talking on the phone about a class project.

“Uh, yeah, Scott, I’m here, sorry dude. I got…distracted.”

Dark eyes never leave the sight of the “distraction” jog on down the road in nothing but a pair of gym shorts that do nothing to hide his…assets.

“So, tomorrow is good?”

“Mmhmm,” answers Danny absently as Vernon Boyd rounds the corner and disappears from view.

“Okay, see you then,” says Scott and hangs up.

Danny makes a noncommittal noise and then blinks down at his phone. “Wait, what?”

Danny makes some sort of excuse the next morning just before nine, mumbling something about fresh air, to extricate himself from Scott’s cheerful enthusiasm. He’s just in time to catch Boyd coming up the road, and busies himself fussing with the marigolds on the front porch so he doesn’t look like he’s ogling.  He does casually glance up through his lashes a few times. Y'know, totally normal.

Danny misjudges what he’s doing while watching Boyd, and knocks the pot of flowers over with a loud crash. Instinctively, he looks up to see Boyd looking right at him. Danny offers a weak smile, and Boyd reflexively smiles back.

Danny’s heart stops.

Vernon fucking Boyd is  _beautiful_  when he smiles.

Danny groans aloud, in actual physical pain from the combination of that body plus that smile.  Scott pokes his head out the door.  “You, okay, dude?”

Danny flushes. “Uh, yeah, just knocked over my mom’s flowers.”

“I’ll grab a broom,” Scott says cheerfully.

-

Danny has collected three smiles and one fistbump from Vernon Boyd, and he hoards the memories like precious gems.  Danny doesn’t think of himself as the obsessive type – usually he’s very chill about, well, everything – but there’s something about Boyd that has him wanting more.

“Just fucking  _talk_  to him.” Jackson is so far past done with Danny’s secret crush.

“I can’t think of a single thing to say,” admits Danny ruefully, to which Jackson snickers.

“I hear he’s thinking about trying out for the lacrosse team,” Jackson offers after he’s done laughing at the smooth Danny being tongue-tied.

Danny frowns in thought and watches Boyd walk down the hallway.

-

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Jackson hisses one day after practice, hands him a towel, and then runs out of the locker room.

“What – ?” is all Danny manages to get out before a very wet and very naked Boyd comes stomping out of the shower.

“Who the fuck took my towel?” he bellows, and both their eyes slowly look down at the towel in Danny’s hand.

Boyd arches a brow. “If you wanted to see me naked Danny, all you had to do was ask.”

Danny’s eyes skate over Boyd, he just can’t help it, nor can he help licking his lips nervously as the taller boy advances on him. He soon finds himself pinned against the row of lockers by the still wet and nude Boyd, who arches a brow and looks down at him.

Boyd rolls his hips forward just slightly, grinding himself just a tiny bit against Danny, lips murmuring softly. “Ask, Danny. Ask  _nicely_.”

Danny is equal parts turned on and terrified. Apparently that’s what works for him now.

“P-Please,” he manages, bringing a soft chuckle from Boyd as he steps back a little bit. Danny takes a deep breath.

“Please  _what_ , Danny?  _What do you want_?” Boyd’s hand slides lower and starts stroking himself slowly. “You gotta ask for it.”

Danny’s eyes follow the other boy’s hand, mesmerized, and then he licks his lips again, completely unable to resist Boyd., slides to his knees as he says the words the taller boy wants to hear.

Boyd makes him ask for everything he wants, which only makes everything so much hotter.

And when he lifts Danny up against the lockers and finally slides into him, Danny nearly finishes right then and there.  Boyd takes it slow though, keeps Danny on the edge, until he’s pleading for that sweet release. When Boyd finally lets him, with a whispered command and the sting of blunt human teeth digging into his neck, Danny comes so hard, he whites out.  When he comes to, Boyd is still going, just holding him up and rocking his hips real slow.

To Danny’s surprise, Boyd captures his lips, kisses him softly and sweetly as he comes inside Danny, and it breaks Danny’s heart a bit, because he knows how hard he’s already fallen, but he knows how this goes, he’s no stranger to random hookups that ignore you the next day.

-

A heavy arm falls across his shoulders as someone sits next to him in the lunchroom the next morning, and Danny looks up to see that Jackson is sitting across from him, eyes wide. He slowly turns to the side to see that gorgeous grin, and then Boyd leans in real slow and kisses Danny lightly, right there in front of the entire school.

Unaware that he’s just shattered Danny and glued him back together in the same moment, he arches a brow at Jackson, and then goes on eating his lunch like nothing had happened.


	2. Verson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vernon Boyd/Mason Hewitt  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: Angel Mason, Demon Boyd, Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Alcoholism, Angels and Demons AU

“Yes, sir,” Mason says with a bright smile, holding his orders carefully in his hand, so as to not crumple the fine parchment. “I will keep the child on the righteous path.” His wings fluff out a little as he strides out, excited and determined for his first mission as a guardian angel to be a success. Mason’s halo shines brilliantly as he closes his eyes and performs the spell that will make him invisible to humanity, and then he flies down to earth, settling down in Beacon Hills, as his charge is being born.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” a soft, deep voice says, and Mason turns to come face-to-chest with a very nice red satin tie. His gaze travels slowly up the tie to a very handsome face with a brilliant smile curving across it. “Boyd,” the apparition says, “Nice to finally meet you.”

Mason blinks silently, then pulls out a thin volume from his pocket and walks away, flipping through it.  With a frown, he traces a particular passage.

“Yup,” the voice says right over his shoulder. “That’s me.”

Mason turns to find his face a mere centimeter from this Boyd’s. He gets a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach.  Mason shuts the book with a snap and tucks it away. “Begone, foul creature.”

Boyd’s grin only widens. “Do I look foul to you, pretty angel?” he purrs.

Mason narrows his eyes, but the first cry of the baby pierces the air, and he is distracted. He quickly hurries over and blesses the baby.

When he looks around again, Boyd is nowhere to be found.

“Good riddance,” he mutters, but the image of the demon lingers in his mind.

It’s nearly two years before he sees Boyd again. Mason is watching Scott sleep in his crib when the demon appears behind him and settles a hand on either of the angel’s hips.  Mason spins in place and blasts Boyd out of the room.

When he turns back around, Scott is gasping for air. The angel quickly refocuses his power back to the protective circle around the boy, but the damage is done.

His mother, Melissa, comes rushing in, and Scott ends up in the hospital with an asthma attack.

Mason double his vigilance.

-

The next time he sees Boyd, the demon is having a drink with Scott’s father.

“I’m his demon, too,” he winks and downs his shot.

This time the demon doesn’t disappear, this time he sticks around, staying out of Scott’s radius, but always in the corner of Mason’s eye.

He finally finds out why the next week.

Rafael and Melissa are arguing, and Mason is watching them warily while Scott sleeps. Scott’s in between them suddenly, appearing from nowhere and when Rafael gestures wildly, Scott goes flying.

Mason hurries to the boy but he’s out cold.  He slowly looks up to see Boyd blow him a kiss, then disappear.

At least he takes Rafael with him.

-

It’s another five years before Boyd comes around again. Mason feels his presence and turns from where he’s watching Scott play at the school playground with his new friend.

“Long time, gorgeous,” Boyd says, leaning back and letting his obviously expensive shirt pull across the muscles of his chest.

“Not long enough,” Mason grumbles, focusing hard on Scott and ignoring the demon.

That is, until he feels the ghost of a kiss pressed into the crook of his neck.  He shivers in spite of himself, and turns with fire and brimstone in his eyes to blast Boyd out of there.

He’s gone.

Mason turns back in time to see a bigger kid shove Scott off the swing. He starts forward, but a skinny little slip of a kid comes windmilling at the bully and knocks him a good one.  Mason stifles a laugh as Scott looks up with wonder. “You’re going to be my best friend forever!”

-

It goes on like that for years, as soon as he relaxes, Boyd shows up, with ever more personal innuendos – some of which Mason can’t stop thinking about – and does something to try to lead Scott down the dark path.

And then, everything changes.  Scott is bitten by an Alpha werewolf.

“Guess it’s a draw,” Boyd shrugs, as they watch Scott run through the woods, clutching the bitemark at his side.

Mason heaves a heavy sigh as he fights tears.  He’s tried so hard to keep Scott on the good and righteous path. Werewolves don’t go to Heaven. Or Hell for that matter. Scott is no longer his charge.

“How about I make you forget all about it?” Boyd whispers softly in his deep voice, hot breath washing over Mason’s ear.

Mason is frozen between immolating Boyd and giving into the impulse to throw himself into the demon’s embrace.

Boyd’s arms slide around Mason and tuck a business card into his pocket. “Call me when you make up your mind.”

When Boyd vanishes, Mason shivers at the sudden loss of the warm bulk behind him. He pulls the card out and looks at it a long moment.

Mason lifts his gaze to stare down the path that Scott had run, and then turns away, card clutched in his hand.


	3. Raken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rafael McCall/Ken Yukimura  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: Prostitute Rafael, Bottom Rafael, BDSM, Collars, Spanking, Anal FIngering, Butt Plugs, Nipple Clamps, Bondage, Whipping, Face-Fucking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Rimming

Ken Yukimura shuffles nervously side to side, then takes a deep breath, schooling his features into calmness as he pulls the hotel room door open.

“Hello, Kenshin,” the tall man on the other side of the door says with a glint in his eye and a grin on his face.

“Rafael,” Ken greets softly with a nod, stepping back to let the other man in.  He securely locks the door behind him, and then turns to see Rafael sliding his jacket off, and laying it over the back of one of the chairs in the suite. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“For you?” Rafael smiles as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Anytime.”

Ken tucks his hands into his pockets and leans back against the door, keen eyes missing nothing as Rafael gives him a show, stripping slowly to reveal every delicious inch of that gorgeous body.

As he folds his clothing neatly into a pile on top of his suitcase he glances up to Ken and asks, “How long are we here for?”

“We have two days,” Ken says, pushing off from the door, and striding to the bedside table, where he pulls the drawer out and retrieves a black leather collar. “Ready?”

Rafael nods and gracefully glides to his knees, lean body folded up into the perfect position for Ken, knees parted, chin up but eyes down, palms resting on his knees, back straight.  

 _He really is beautiful_ , Ken muses as he fastens the collar into place, and for a moment he wishes Noshiko was interested in being physically present for these sessions. Then he pushes the thought aside.  His focus needs to be on Rafael right now, memorizing every detail.  She will want to hear them when he gets home.

“Such a beautiful pet,” he murmurs softly, and Rafael’s cheeks redden slightly.  It never ceases to fascinate Ken how he can still blush after all he must have done in his profession, after all he has done with Ken himself.

“Remind me of your safeword, little one,” he says gently, nodding when Rafael says, “Delgado.” He’s never asked the meaning.

Ken pats Rafael’s head lightly, then goes to the little kitchenette’s table where he’s laid out the things he wants to use on Rafael tonight. Tomorrow they will get out the serious toys, but for tonight, Ken wants to relax.  

“Bed, Rafael,” he says as he picks up a few items and makes his way over to where Rafael in on all fours, backside at the edge of the bed, ready for whatever Ken wants to do to it. He gives the younger man a few swats with his hand, just to warm up, then grabs the bottle and squirts some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers.  Ken takes his time about opening Rafael up, working his way from one finger to three before he pulls away and cleans them.  He picks up the plug and coats it in lubricant as well, then slowly pushes it into place.  Rafael hisses a bit, not quite stretched enough, but Ken knows he likes the burning stretch.

“There we are,” he says gently, patting Rafael’s flank before having him kneel up, and lean back into Ken’s chest.  He takes his time letting Rafael get used to the intrusion, kissing his neck, nibbling at his ear, then his big hands slide around and attach two small clamps to the taller man’s nipples, tiny weight swinging as Rafael takes a deep breath.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, placing one last kiss to Rafael’s shoulder, then pulling his arms back to enclose them in a sheath that keeps them together behind Rafael’s back.

Rafael is already hard as a rock, and Ken leans up behind him once more, one hand reaching down to lightly curl around the soft sacs below, just rolling them in his strong hand.  Ken’s left hand reaches into his pocket and pushes a button, and suddenly the plug inside Rafael comes to life, buzzing and vibrating deep inside him. He adjusts the plug until Rafael makes a strangled noise, and then Ken knows that he’s got it nestled lovingly right up next to a certain bundle of nerves deep inside.

“Perfect,” he chuckles, and then steps away to retrieve a small switch from the table.  He criss-crosses Rafael’s ass and thighs lightly, just enough to decorate, and then sets it aside.  He commands Rafael to turn over, to lay on his back with his head hanging over the edge of the bed.  

Ken flicks the tv on, puts on the baseball game.  He absently unzips and fishes his dick out, breathing a sigh of relief once it’s released from its confinement.  Ken slowly feeds his cock into Rafael’s open mouth, pushes all the way into Rafael’s throat, and then starts fucking slow, most of his attention on the game as he uses Rafael’s mouth to get himself off.  

On the commercial, Ken leans forward and ruts hard into the warm welcoming passage, swatting lightly at Rafael’s cock, which stands even straighter at the attention, and then curling his hands around Rafael’s hips, nails digging in bruisingly as Ken comes straight down Rafael’s throat.

With a deep breath, Ken pulls away, pats Rafael’s cheek approvingly, and then goes and grabs himself a beer. He gets himself comfortable on the bed, then orders Rafael to warm his cock while he watches the game, changing the speed of the vibration from time to time.

When the game is done, Ken makes Rafael kneel on the bed in front of him and jack himself off into a bowl. It’s set on the ground, and Rafael ordered to all fours in front of it. Ken turns the plug off and withdraws it, sets it aside and then strokes his own cock to hardness as he presses four fingers into Rafael.  When he’s ready, Ken presses his thickness into Rafael, and then tells the other man to lick the bowl clean.  Ken fucks him hard, uses that body for his own pleasure, as Rafael tries to get all of the come in the bowl before Ken finishes.

Rafael finishes just in time to feel Ken shudder and pump his load deep inside, withdrawing quickly and shoving the plug back in.

“Good boy,” Ken murmurs approvingly, and ruffles Rafael’s hair.  He stands up straight and stifles a yawn. “I’m about ready for bed.”

He grabs a washcloth and wets it with warm water, cleaning Rafael’s face before kissing his forehead, and then stripping fully.

“I’m going to get some sleep now,” he says as he lays on his side, right leg pushed up to reveal the furled muscle of his hole. “You’re going to rim me until I tell you to stop.”

Rafael nods and crawls onto the bed when Ken says, folds that long body up and buries his face between the soft globes of Ken’s ass. He uses his tongue on that secretive little hole, licks along it and the pushes his tongue in just slightly, spends what seems like hours making love to the older man’s opening.

“That’s enough,” Ken murmurs sleepily after what seems like forever. “Come suck me off.”

Rafael wipes his mouth and then carefully makes his way over and gently wraps his lips around Ken’s dick, works his neck and lips and tongue until he’s rewarded with the hot burst of Ken’s come on his tongue. “Good job, pet,” Ken mumbles, and then falls asleep, leaving Rafael there to keep his cock warm until morning.


	4. Deyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alan Deaton/Dr. Geyer  
> Rating: E  
> Tags: Rape, Non-Con Somnophilia, Drugged Sex, Medical Kink, Forced Feminization, Slut Shaming, Whipping

Alan settles down at the hotel bar with a sigh, and orders a drink, offering a polite smile to the man next to him before digging out his phone and tapping away at it. He sets it down and sips his drink, only to have it start vibrating with an incoming call. With another sigh, he hits the call button.

“This is Dr. Deaton.” He listens for a few minutes, answers a couple questions, and then hangs up and turns back to his drink. “Can’t leave me alone for a minute.”

The man next to him chuckles and Alan looks up at him with a brief smile. “My apologies,” he murmurs.

The guy shakes his head. “I know the feeling. You must be in town for the conference.” He offers his hand and introduces himself. Alan slides his hand in the other’s.

“I’ll buy you a drink,” the veterinarian smiles, “just for having to listen to my phone call.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Geyer says, “but I’m not about to turn down a free drink.”

One turns into three as they exchange stories, and then on drink number four, Alan drops something into Geyer’s drink while he’s looking away. It doesn’t take that long for it to take effect, and soon enough, Deaton is shuffling towards his hotel room with Geyer leaning heavily on him.

“Not f'ling s’ well,” Geyer slurs.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Alan promises, and then half-drags the taller man through the doorway, putting the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door.

By the time he gets Geyer to the hospital bed he’s specially asked for, the man is completely out of it. Alan slowly and carefully strips the other man, then hangs all his things neatly in the closet. He returns to look over the nude man.

“We have some work to do,” he tells his comatose victim.

The first thing that Alan does is lay a protective plastic covering over the bed, and then proceeds to cover Geyer’s legs, genital area, backside, and chest with a depilatory cream, until nearly all the the man is hairless.  Alan takes his time rubbing a soothing lotion into all the affected areas.

The he gently rolls some soft silk stocking onto those smooth legs, and tugging a satiny chemise in a light lavender over Geyer’s head.

“Lovely,” he murmurs, stepping back and looking the unconscious doctor over. He pulls the sides of the medical bed up and carefully affixes the flexible cuffs to Geyer’s wrists. Those long legs are fastened next, after Alan tugs him downward slightly, to make sure Geyer is positioned just right. The last touch is the ball gag in matching purple.

“Tie to wake up, sleeping beauty,” he says as he puts a syringe into the bound man’s wrist and depresses the end. It doesn’t take long for Geyer to awaken, and the widening of his eyes in panic is all Alan needs to know to release that his mixture has been perfectly effective.

“Hi there,” he says sweetly. “I’m glad you’re awake. It’s time for your checkup, princess.”

Alan’s been perfecting this drug cocktail a very long time. It needs to enhance sensation and libido while leaving the patient unable to move on their own.  It needs to affect their memory, and be undetectable to a typical tox screen. It’s working perfectly.

Alan slowly slides the lavender fabric up along Geyer’s body, letting the edge of it trail along and tease along oversensitive skin. He cups Geyer’s pectorals and runs his thumbs over the pebbled nipples. Geyer gasps around his gag.

“Look at those sweet tits,” Ala croons, “such a good girl for your doctor.”  He leans close and takes first one, then the other in his mouth, laving his tongue across and suckling until they’re red and throbbing. He pulls the satin back down so that every breath Geyer takes will rub against it, and then moves to position himself between the prone man’s legs. Alan runs his hand along the silk stockings, gentle caresses that have Geyer’s cock thickening.

“You like the way I touch you, don’t you, little slut?” Alan smirks. “Look at your little clitty getting hard for me.”

Geyer flushes and Alan throws him a wink before reaching down and shifting a lever.  Suddenly the end of Geyer’s bed falls away, and he realizes that the bars his feet are strapped to are actually stirrups.  Alan shifts them one at a time, pushes them up and out until Geyer is completely on display.

“Need to check you out, baby girl,” Alan says cheerfully, and then produces a speculum. Geyer tries to brace himself for the cold metal but Alan surprises him as he settles onto a stool pulled between the bound doctor’s legs.  “Of course, I gotta prep you first.”

Alan pulls on a pair of gloves and then pours some lubricant liberally over them.  He smooths the slickness across Geyer’s ass cheeks and up and around his perineum and balls, and then one slippery hand wraps around the half-hard dick and strokes it a few times. When he lets go, Geyer’s cock bobs slightly, now brought to full hardness.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Alan says sympathetically, “I’ll give you what you need soon enough.”

Deaton slides his hands around and pulls the soft globes of Geyer’s ass further apart, teases one slick finger at the doctor’s virgin hole, then rudely pushes in up to the first knuckle.  It doesn’t take long before he’s worked up to two fingers, fucking steadily into the helpless man.

“Look how wet your cunt is for me,” Alan says crudely. “It’s practically begging to be fucked.”  He lifts his free hand and jacks Geyer’s cock a few times while he finger-fucks his victim’s ass. Geyer’s making soft noises into his gag, and they sound an awful lot like moans of pleasure to Deaton.

“That’s it, pretty slut,” he praises, “Show me how much you want it.”

Deaton withdraws in the next moment though, pulls away and comes back with the metal object, slowly inserts it into Geyer and begins pulling him open.

“I can see all the way inside you,” Alan says softly and he peers into the helpless man. He slides three slick fingers into that stretched hole, thumb caressing the angry red rim as he searches for a particular spot inside.  He knows when he’s found it by the low groan that Geyer makes behind his gag.  

“There’s that sweet spot, princess,” Deaton says proudly, as his left hand returns to Geyer’s unflagging dick and begins stroking in earnest now. “Want you to come for me, pretty whore. Wanna see you squirt.”

The bound doctor has no control, can’t stop his body from reacting to Alan’s hands stroking and rubbing, and though he fights it internally, he ends up doing just as Deaton wishes.  Geyer makes a strangled noise as he comes, spilling over the gloved hand and his own smooth stomach.

“Good girl,” Alan says soothingly as the other man shivers through his aftershocks. “However,” he says as he removes his hands from Geyer, “I’m going to need a little more warmup for myself.”

Alan comes back with a riding crop and runs it along Geyer’s cheek gently before lifting it up and bringing it down right across the satin covered nipples.  Geyer yells into the gag and Alan smiles. “That’s exactly what I need, keep making those wonderful noises for me, lovely.”

He brings it down a few more times there, delighting in Geyer’s pained sounds, and then shifts to bring the crop down across the splayed thighs, and then across his ass. Deaton layers red welts along the skin, and then changes his angle of approach and brings it down right over the mush abused rim of Geyer’s anus. The doctor screams into the gag as Deaton alternates between flicking his hole and slapping it along Geyer’s spent cock.

Alan is achingly hard by now, and so he finally pulls his dick out, stroking it a few times as he looks over his prize, and then rolling a condom on before he presses the thick blunt head against that angry red rim, Geyer’s strangles noises only serve to further inflame Deaton’s lust and his hands grab harsh, punishing handfuls of Geyer’s chest, nails scraping along abused flesh as he slams hard into the helpless man.

Alan fucks Geyer hard, left hand lifting to wrap tightly around Geyer’s throat, thumb pressing into his windpipe to cut off his air.  His right hand slaps down on Geyer’s battered nipple again and again until there are tears leaking down the doctor’s cheeks. Alan leans in and licks them as he comes, pulsing thickly inside Geyer.

Alan heaves a heavy sigh and kisses Geyer’s forehead as he pulls out.  “You were amazing, Princess,” he says softly.

After he cleans himself up, Alan takes several pictures of Geyer, then lifts another needle and presses it to Geyer’s neck.

“Goodbye, baby girl,” he murmurs as Geyer fades into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	5. Scoyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Scott/Boyd  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: Prison AU, Mafia Don Scott

“So, what're you in for?”

Vernon Boyd looks up slowly, incredulously, to see a bright, sunny smile on the face of his new cellmate. He snorts and goes back to his book. _This fool gonna get himself killed before breakfast_ , he thinks, before losing himself in the book's pages.

-

“I'm Scott,” the guy tries again in the morning, and there's something endearing about him, something that prompts Boyd to give his name before he can stop himself.

It annoys him so much that he decides not to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

-

Scott not only makes it through breakfast, but manages to make several friends, and Boyd overhears him extolling the virtue of lacrosse of all things, later on that afternoon out in the courtyard. They seem to be hanging on his every word. It's odd to say the least.

It's even more odd when the meanest son of a bitch in the prison gets out there and Scott's face lights up. “Derek!” he beams, and greets him with a hug. A fucking hug.

Derek looks uncomfortable, but lets the hug happen, even pats Scott on the back. Boyd wonders if he's stepped through the rabbit hole or something.

He shakes his head as he goes to the other side of the courtyard to lift some weights.

Scott watches the entire way.

-

Boyd blinks once, then twice, then shakes his head.

Nope, he's not seeing things. Scott is actually sitting at a table in their cell with a fucking tablecloth over it, and a plate of bbq ribs set in the middle of it.

“Happy birthday!” he says cheerfully, and then sets a tiny red velvet cupcake across from him.

Boyd blinks again.

There's a lot of things he could say in this moment, like, “You're crazy.” or “What in the ever loving fuck?” but he surprises himself and simply says, “Thank you.”

Scott's answering smile could power a small state.

-

Boyd hasn't eaten that good in a long time, and he's laying back, warm and comfortably full in his bunk, lips curved in a satisfied smile that he just can't seem to shake.

“It's good to see you smile,” comes Scott's sincere voice from right next to him, and Boyd opens one eye lazily to look at him. “I'd like to make you smile more often.”

“You're something else, kid,” Boyd mumbles before his eyes close.

Scott chuckles. “You have no idea.”

-

Boyd has no idea how it happened. Somehow he's become part of Scott's little gang. He's included on things, the guards are suddenly doing him favors. He's a bit bewildered.

And then one day a lawyer in a suit that costs more than anything Boyd's ever owned shows up with a lot of fancy talk and new evidence, and within two weeks, Vernon Boyd is a free man.

-

There's a knock at the door of his fancy new apartment – found for him by that slick lawyer who won a lawsuit against the city on his behalf – and Boyd opens the door to see his former cellmate.

“Scott?” he says in surprise.

“I missed you!” he says and throws his arms around the taller man.

“Uh.” Boyd hesitantly pats Scott on the back. “Me. Too?”

“Excellent,” Scott says with one of his thousand watt smiles. “How about a beer?”

-

It starts with beer, and ends up in Boyd's huge new king size bed, and Scott's the most attentive lover he's ever had, soft brown eyes always watching, weighing, and it's not until he watches the other man climb into the back of a limo that he thinks to wonder just who the hell Scott really is.

After a couple of phone calls, Boyd is sitting in his new living room with his head in his hands.

He's literally just gotten in bed with the mob.

 


	6. Scanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall  
> Rating: G  
> Tags: Asexual Danny, Artist Danny, Model Scott, Fluff, Cuddling

_He's gorgeous_ , thinks Danny, eyes intent on the man across from him, gaze travelling slowly across his face, memorizing every micro-expression. Not classically beautiful like Jackson, but almost radiant with inner light. _And of course, when he smiles, it's like the sun has come out and_ – Danny stops himself with an internal sigh. He's never had this much trouble concentrating on a piece before, always see the models as inanimate objects that disappeared when he didn't need them.

This one is different, and he can't figure out why.

And it's affecting his sculpting. Already he's had to make a few stylistic compromises after a blow landed not-quite-right, and Danny is not pleased.

He gives up for the day, shuts the music off and throws his tools to the thick canvas protecting the floor, and walks out.

-

Danny lies in his bed for two days before he figures it out, before he comes to the realization that the problem is that he's fighting himself. Danny needs to embrace the way he feels, needs to channel it into the sculpture. Danny needs to capture the spirit that's so captivated him.

He stalks in the next morning without a word of explanation, secretly relieved that Scott has kept coming back. Then Danny does something that he's never done before. He walks up to the model and he places one hand on either side of Scott's face and he looks down at him, really _looks_ , acknowledges not just Scott's physical form, but who he is inside.

Scott's brows knit together a moment in confusion, then his eyes open wide and soft and he smiles softly, and Danny feels an urge to kiss him, to hold him forever, to bring him breakfast in bed, and spend Christmas together. His first instinct is to fight, but Danny relaxes, lets all the feeling flow into him, lets the fantasies build.

After ten minutes of silence, Danny lets Scott's face go and dives into sculpting. He lets those feelings and fantasies swirls around in his mind, lets them shape the way his hands move, and it works. He's finally at peace and in his zone of creativity. It's dark before he knows it, and he waves fro Scott to go home. Danny's on a roll and he's not going anywhere until he gets this bit finished.

It's two am before he takes a break, stepping back for a few deep breaths, nodding and pleased at what he sees. Then he turns and Scott is curled up on a futon by the door, with a bag of takeout on the table in front of him.

Danny arches a brow and stalks over to ask him what he's doing, but Scott looks so sweet when he sleeps that Danny feels like his heart is breaking over it. He sits down heavily and grabs the takeout.

“What the hell am I going to do about you?” he tells the sleeping man with a sigh. “I don't have time to be in love, I have too many things to do. Love is complicated and messy and I like my life. I like being alone, dammit.”

Danny grumbles as he finishes his dinner, then tucks a blanket over Scott, before heading home for the night.

On the couch, Scott's eyes slowly open wide, then his lips curve into a smile.

-

When Danny shows up for work the next day, there's a mattress laid out in the center of the room, covered in soft blankets and fluffy pillows and there's a bottle of wine on the table with two glasses. Danny stops in the doorway and arches a brow. Scott appears from around the corner, wearing just a low slung pair of jeans and a bright smile.

“Welcome to our first date,” Scott says and pulls Danny close. The sculptor freezes a moment, mind swirling, and then returns the hug before pulling back, glancing at the bed.

“Scott, I dont – ”

“Oh I know _that_ ,” Scott interrupts. “Just for cuddling.” Then he frowns. “I can put a shirt on if it makes you uncomfortable, I just thought skin to skin might be nice. And I know you don't like crowds so I thought you'd be more comfortable here. And I got your favorite pastries, I made sure I knew what kind.” Scott grimaces and turns away. “That sounded way more stalkery in my head, I was just trying to make everything nice for you and – ”

“Scott,” Danny interrupts with a smile, tugging the model back to him. “It's perfect.”

They drink wine and eat pastry while snuggling on the comfy bed. Scott has set up a DVD player and a projector, and they watch movies on the wall, and then curl in each other's arms and talk.

Danny finishes his sculpture that night, and it's the best piece he's ever done.


	7. Verson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Boyd/Mason  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: Canon Typical Violence, Boyd Lived

_I changed this up a bit to make sure that it was central to only men of color._

> _Teen Wolf Men of Color Week - Day Seven - Family_

“Hey, cuz!” the man at his door says with a bright smile and Mason narrows his eyes a moment.

“ _Bennett_?!” he says after a minute in surprise. “Jeez, dude, it's been  _years_  since I saw you.”

“Been busy,” Bennett says with a shrug, “That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mason furrows a brow as Bennett raises his. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Mason says with a laugh, “Sorry, dude.”  He steps back and lets his cousin into the house. “Want a soda or something?”

“Got a beer?” Bennett says with an arched brow.

Mason snorts. “Yeah, you're never gonna be old enough for that.  Mom would kill me.”

Bennett laughs and takes his soda to the kitchen and settles down at the kitchen table. Mason sits across from him.

“What brings you to Beacon Hills, man? Last time I knew, you were heading for Iraq.”

“Been there and back,” Bennett nods. “Got into some security work after that. And that's why I'm here. Doing a bounty job, could use some help, someone I trust.  You ever use a gun?”

Mason's eyes widen in surprise. “Again, Mom would  _kill_  me.”

Bennett nods and takes a sip of his soda, leans back in his chair and thinks a moment. “You know the Hales?”

Mason shakes his head. “Never heard of them.”

Bennett purses his lips. “How about Scott McCall?”

Mason nods to that one. “Sure, he's a senior at my school.  Plays on the lacrosse team with a friend of mine.”

Bennett smiles slowly. “I haven't seen a lacrosse game in years. Mind if I tag along to the next one?”

“That would be awesome,” Mason beams.  Bennett was always his favorite cousin when he was young. He loves the idea of being able to hang out now that they're older.

* * *

 

Liam sneezes. Then sneezes again. “What  _is_  that?” he says with watering eyes.

“What?” Mason says in concern. “What is what?”

“That sm – sm – ” and he cuts off with another sneeze.

“Wolfsbane,” says Scott, and immediately Mason finds himself slammed into a locker by Scott McCall's best friend Stiles.

“The hell, dude?”

“What's wolfsbane?” Liam asks, wiping his eyes.

“You been hanging with hunters, kid?” Stiles almost growls into his face.

“I can't even kill  _spiders_ ,” he says, looking to Liam for help, but he's standing back looking just as suspicious.

Stiles and Scott exchange a look, then Scott McCall fucking  _sniffs_  him. “Dude, seriously?!” Also, Mason is trying very hard not to think about Stiles being this close and  _apparently_  he has a thing for being pushed up against lockers.

“That's an Argent blend,” he says to Stiles, who looks around for an adult, then bodily drags Mason down the hallway and into the boy's locker room.

“You working with the  _Argents_?' Stiles hisses.

“I thought he wasn't hunting anymore,” Liam says in confusion.

“Wait, like  _Allison_ , like the girl that – ” Mason cuts off as all three turn dark looks on him.

“He's got lots of cousins,” Stiles answers Liam.

“So does Mason,” comes a new voice, and Vernon Boyd comes from around the corner. “One of whom is on the Argent payroll and who visited Mason last night.”

“How did you know that?” Mason demands.

“Been watching you,” Boyd shrugs. Mason's pretty sure he shouldn't get that fluttery feeling inside at something so stalkery. Then his brain kicks back into gear.

“Wait, Bennett is a  _hunter_? That's why he asked about guns,” he muses aloud. “Wait, he wanted to know about the Hales and Scott.  He's coming to the game tonight.” Mason frowns. “I still don't understand...”

Scott and Stiles and Liam are already gone, scrambling out the locker room door, off to who knows where.

Boyd sighs and sits down on a bench. “C'mere, kid.”

-

“I'm not sure I can do this,” Mason says, gnawing at his lower lip.

“Sure you can,” Boyd says calmly. “And I got your back if something goes down.”

For some insane reason, that makes Mason feel better. He nods and straightens his shoulders, takes a deep breath. Boyd smiles encouragingly and it warms Mason in all the right ways.

He climbs into the stands and finds a seat next to his cousin, makes small talk while he waits for an opening.

“Never knew you were such a fan of lacrosse,” he says conversationally.

“There's a lot of things about me you don't know,” chuckles Bennett.

“Oh?” challenges Mason. “Like?”

“Like,” says the older man, “I'm here for McCall.” He nods with his head to where Scott is on the field,  flicking the ball to Liam.

“Who would put a bounty on him?” asks Mason. “Seems like a good guy. And he's just a kid.”

“Welp, kid,” says Bennett, pulling a crossbow from under his jacket as Scott trots back to the bench. “You're wrong there.  Monsters exist, and he's a great big nasty one.”

“What the fuck,” Mason says, grabbing for the weapon, and looking around at the crowded stand. “You can't just fucking shoot someone like that.”

Bennett pulls a gun with his free hand and puts it into Mason's side. “Yeah, I fucking can. It's my job to keep idiots like you safe.”

Mason takes a deep breath and screams, “Gun!” at the top of his lungs. It's lost in the noise of the crowd, except for over half the lacrosse team turning his way, and then suddenly Bennett is being yanked backwards and flung over the back of the stands.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Mason tries to breathe while people move away from Bennett and Boyd's struggle. Scott and Liam are trying to get to them but the crowd is thick and they're unwilling to use force.

Suddenly there are sirens blaring, and Stiles's dad and his deputy are there trying to calm the fight behind the bleachers down.  Boyd is distracted and Mason sees his cousin lift the crossbow again.

“Boyd!” Mason yells and then jumps at Bennett.  He feels a stabbing in his chest, and looks down to see a crossbow quarrel sticking out of him.  His eyes roll back in his head and he crumples to the ground.

-

When he wakes up, Mason is in the hospital, and Boyd is sitting the chair asleep.  He wakes when Mason moves, and the fabulous smile spreads out along his face.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he says, then lifts from the chair. “I'm glad you're okay.”  He leans in and presses a kiss to Mason's forehead and then walks out the door.

Mason slowly lifts a hand and touches the spot in awe, then slowly smiles wide as he decides it was all worth it.


End file.
